Confused Emotions Lost in Love
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Yaoi Duo says something that he never should have. but that happens a lot How will Heero react? Read and Find out. Flames should be submitted to the complant department. Thank you.


Title: Confussed Emotions Lost in Love   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own...so go bite it.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi (1x2), angst Duo.  
  
Notes: This is a present for TheDemonicDuo and she helped me with it too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The roaring of the waves was the only sound that could be heard on the beach. A small breeze blew along the coast line. Duo stood on the beach, the wind tussling his hair. He walked towards the water, stopping right where the water ended on the beach, and sat down. The tide was going out, so he knew the water would never get to him.  
  
Earlier that day, they gundam pilots had a furious battle with OZ troops. Granted they were moblie dolls...so there wasn't a big loss. It had only lasted about an hour. Minimal damage was done to the gundams. Duo finished fixing his gundam before everyone else did, so he decided to come down to the beach.  
  
Duo began to trace patterns in the sand. It started out as lines and curves. But before long it took shape as letters. The same letters that spelled out the name of his Japanese comrade. He stared at the name he had written, but with one quick hand movement, he erased it. It looked as if the name had never even been written.  
  
//Who am I kidding? He'd never love someone like me. But I wish he would.// Duo thought to himself. Duo was so induced in his thoughts that he never heard someone coming up behind him.  
  
"Duo." Then unknow person called to him.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"Dinner should be done in five minutes." Quatre told him.  
  
"Okay. I'll be up in a minute." Duo told him.  
  
"You feeling okay Duo." Quatre asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Duo lied. Quatre nodded and went beck to the safehouse. Duo sat there, staring into the ocean. The sun started to set so he stayed to watch. As the sky fulled with radiant hues, another person walked along the beach towards the Deathscythe Hell pilot.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" Came Heero's monotonous voice, scaring Duo.  
  
"Geez Heero, don't do that." Duo said to him. Heero grunted in reply.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Heero asked again.  
  
Duo looked away from Heero and back at the ocean. "Watching the sunset."  
  
"Why? What's the point?" Heero asked him.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at the idotic question. "It's not something I'd expect you to understand." Duo retorted bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me." Duo answered.  
  
"Well you've been acting strange." Heero stated.  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind." Duo said.  
  
"Like what?" Heero asked him, determind to find out what was wrong.  
  
"It's nothing." Duo said. //Geez Heero just leave the topic alone.//  
  
"You're lying...so what's bothering you?" Heero sat down next to Duo. Duo still wouldn't answer the question. "Duo." Heero pressed on. Duo didn't answer, but stood up and tired to leave. However, he was forcefully brought back down to the cold ground with both arms behind his back.  
  
"Fuck Heero let go." Duo shouted while struggeling to get from the Perfect Soldier's grasp.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong first." Heero told him. Duo still continued to struggel. "Tell me and I'll let go."  
  
Duo ignored Heero and sat still, thinking of the awkward feeling shooting though his arms from Heero's touch. Sure he loved the stoic pilot, but how could he tell him that? His arms would be as good as gone.   
  
Duo sighed irritably.   
  
"Nothing is wrong Heero." He said softly and slipped out of the suddenly loose grip, leaving Heero to stare at the braided boy with a frown.   
  
"Why wont you tell anyone what's wrong?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because there is nothing wrong and even if there was something wrong it's nobodies business." Duo answered.  
  
"Yes it is?" Heero said.  
  
"How is it anyone's business?" Duo asked.  
  
"Maybe because for the past week and a half you have done nothing but mope around the safehouse. When we tell you to stop doing something you do. Do I really need to continue to list things?" Heero asked.  
  
"No." Duo snapped.  
  
"Then what in the hell is wrong?" Duo could tell Heero wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Duo asked, ready to say what he felt needed to be said. Heero nodded. "Fine then, your the problem. You spend so much time on that damn laptop. You don't pay any attention to anyone else. You pay no attention to me. So naturally I'm the one that falls in love with the "Perfect Soldier". There I said it are you happy now." Duo shouted. Duo looked back at Heero, who was just standing there. I maixture of confusion and suprise in his eyes. Duo shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking back to the safehouse.  
  
//Damnit Duo what in the hell were you think? Maybe I can get reassinged. I'm sure I could. Of course J would have something to say about it. So I'm stuck here. God damn me and my big mouth.// Duo thought to himself. //How could you have been so stupid. Just blert it out, you know he isn't like that. He would never like a guy. He likes Relena, the god damned Queen of the World.//  
  
Duo let out a depressed sigh. He looked at the safehouse, that was now no more the fifty feet away. Duo decided that he didn't want t go to the safehouse. So he went in a different direction. Not knowing where he was going.  
  
Duo followed the coast line, looking at the fading water only every so often. Looking around he found a giant rock. He went over and sat down on it. The light faded more and more, bring on a nerveracking darkness.   
  
A small chill traveled up Duo's spine.   
  
//I'm being followed...// he thought casting a casual glance around. No seeing anything he continued on listening for any noise at all.   
  
"I swear... if it's him I'm going to break down and just cry..." Duo whispered shakily to himself, inhaling a large puff of air.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo whirled around and came face to face with Heero. He bit his lip and stared at the stoic pilot with unshed tears in his eyes.   
  
"Heero."   
  
"Duo...I..." Heero couldn't say what he wanted to say.  
  
"No...I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again." Duo said. //God...here it comes.// Duo sat back down on the rock, looking towards the ocean.  
  
"Duo, would you look at me, atleast when we are trying to talk?" Heero asked. Duo didn't move. Heero jumped down to in front of Duo, and pulled him to his feet. Duo shut his eyes and tenced all the muscles in his body.  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open when he felt something brush against his lips. He knew Heero was the only one around there. Heero pulled away, but Duo pulled him back in for searing kiss. Heero wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, so was a bit surprised. However he leaned into the kiss, running his hand down Duo's back, causing him to shudder.  
  
"Duo, I love you." Heero said, against Duo's lips.  
  
"I love you too Heero." Duo said. 


End file.
